1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a display monitor suitable for use in display monitors such as a notebook personal computer, a liquid-crystal display monitor or a thin type monitor placed on a table, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a stand for adjusting the height and the angle of a display monitor placed on a table, various kinds of stands for the display monitor such as shown in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3063920 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-338576 are known.
In the stands for the display monitor shown in these patent documents, a raising and lowering mechanism adjusting the height of the monitor is the one combining a friction mechanism with a elastic means composed of a compression spring, an extension spring and a constant spring in both cases.
In the stand for the display monitor (hereinafter, it is also referred to as a stand) including the raising and lowering mechanism constituted by the combination of the friction mechanism and the elastic means, the abnormal noise is apt to occur on the occasion of a stretching movement of the elastic means and on the occasions of a friction in the friction mechanism, and further, it is difficult to decrease the thickness of the stand itself due to a spring characteristic of the elastic means, as a result, there exist limitations for constructing the stand to be compact and smart.